continuummodfandomcom-20200215-history
Kusanagi
Kusanagi is one of the hero units of the Asian Alliance. A fully mechanical body, using the latest in Eastasian automatics and nanotechnology, encasing either the brain or uploaded mind of a mortally wounded Neo-Tokyo police officer, Kusanagi is a highly effective infantry unit, equally lethal to infantry and to armored forces. Stats * Type: Mechanoid infantry * Class: Close combat specialist * Lv: 21 * HP: 500 * SIZ: 1 * WGT: 1 * SGT: 10 * SPD: 10 * STR: * Cost: 2,000 * Requirements: ** Dojo ** Tech Center * Tags: Unnatural, Cyborg Equipment * Monoblade fingertips * Monoblade Abilities Rollerblades Combo Rocket Punch Fires her fists as rocket projectiles. Drill Sensors Thermoptic Camouflage Alita gains tiers of stealth each level. Effect * Veteran - Stealthed when not attacking. * Elite - Always stealthed. Explode Alita's systems require a big deal of energy to power her vast combat prowess. This energy is provided by an energy cell. If Alita's systems are critically damaged, this cell may undergo a rapid meltdown, releasing its remaining energy in a single blast. Because of her great power, the explosion is actually quite noteworthy and not to compare to the small blasts of exploding Enforcer backpacks. Effects Iron Mind Kusanagi is entirely immune to psionic effects, does not take psychic damage, cannot be frenzied or mind-controlled. She also does not feel fear or pain, meaning she cannot be suppressed or stunned, as she does not crouch in response to taking damage. On the downside, as she always fights with maximum adherence to her orders, she does not benefit from propaganda effects. Iron Body Kusanagi has extremely high armor for an infantry unit. Not only is the outside of her body entirely covered in a nanoengineered fabric, but her entire. Small arms inflict barely any damage at all. Because it is also a highly agile infantry unit however, tank shells and even guided missiles are equally ineffective against it (a common theme also seen with more primitive cyborgs). AP bullets, RPGs and portable energy weapons are the best ways to defeat this unit, apart from large-scale area saturation with explosives. ** EMP is also highly effective if one has access to it, allowing other units ample time to fire on her, inflicting considerable damage in the process. While affected by EMP, Kusanagi takes increased damage, just like human infantry would when stunned. Electronic Countermeasures Cannot be targeted by automated systems. Cannot be targeted by guided missiles. Deflects and destroys guided missiles in her vicinity. Strategy Notes as the Asian Alliance replacement for the allied hero infantry Tanya in Build D of Red Alert 2: New World Order. Build E removed the Brotherhood and introduced the Asian Alliance as independent side, giving Alita to them as their hero infantry (along with Tekkaman and Dark Tekkaman). The Alliance modeled her after Tanya and explicitly with the intention in mind to beat her "precursor". * Unlike the other hero units, Battle Angel can be deployed again after being defeated - but only one Battle Angel is available per commander at any given time. * Will be trained from the Tech Center rather than the Dojo. See also * wikipedia:Battle Angel Alita * wikipedia:Ghost in the Shell * wikipedia:Armitage III * Hagane Category:Eastasia Category:Characters Category:Heroes